Author Authority
The ability to be author of existence. Perfect version of Narration. Also Called *Almighty/Supreme Authority *Author Avatar/Embodiment *Divine/Godly/Transcendent Narration *Meta Story Manipulation *Narrative Omnipotence *Storyteller Avatar/Embodiment *The Storyteller/Writer *Writer Avatar/Embodiment Capabilities Users have absolute control of all aspects of the Verse in which they exist, and can freely alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the user is literally the one dictating them. Users are fully transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same absolute power and overwhelming authority. Users can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply start whatever they desire. As long lives tend to grow more boring, they are likely to embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. Applications (General) *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience Applications (Examples) Rational Abilities : *Causality Manipulation *Destiny Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Meta Event Manipulation *Meta Fate Manipulation *Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Story Creation *Story Manipulation Irrational Abilities: *Absolute Manipulation *Alpha Reality *Conceptual Lordship *Fairytale Warping *Fictional Lordship *Logic Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Summoning *Omniverse Manipulation *Plot Device Techniques Personal Abilities: *4th Wall Awareness *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Coincidence Resistance *Complete Arsenal *Meta Ability Creation *Meta Transcendence *Mindshifting *Multiple Lives *Stage Manipulation Plot Control (Omnipotent Level) : *'Beyond The Impossible' - Even the most ridiculously impossible feat/situations are achievable, if not easy. *'Karma Houdini' - No matter the extend of the user's misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. *'Plot Armor' - For as long as the user decides to focus on you, you are safe, no matter what the situation. *'Plot Device' - Orchestrate the story in the desired way through various plot-relevant means. *'Narrative Causality' - The essence of AA, as the user is the omnipotent storyteller. *'New Power As The Plot Demands' - Literally granting new powers whenever the user desires appears. *'No Sell' - Others' powers don't work on the user, without even the need for a reason. *'Word of God' - Whatever the user says is the absolute truth. Associations *Meta Art Manipulation *Metapotence *Plot Control *Reading Empowerment *Vocal Narration Limitations *Weak against users of 4th Wall Breaching. *Users of Omnilock and Origin Transcendence are immune. *If a story has multiple authors, they may contradict each other. *Improper use may create plot holes or other inconsistencies. *Non-created beings are immune. *May not be able to affect characters and stories they didn't create. *Might be weak against Authority Manipulation. Known Users Known Objects *Metatext (Forgotten Realms) Gallery Empty_Hand_as_the Author.jpg|Empty Hand (DC Comics) is the physical embodiment of both the Author and The Reader, allowing him the power to control, decide, end, and even restart the story of the entire DC series verse any time he wishes. Empty_Hand.jpg|Empty Hand demonstrating his power as the author by restarting the dc verse. Pdr. slump v004-192.jpg|Akira Toriyama (Dr. Slump) can rewrite parts of the manga. Tori Bot.JPG|Tori-Bot (Dr. Slump/Dragon Ball) can warp, create, and even erase his story's just by writing it. Kevin Thorn.jpg|Kevin Thorn (Fables) The embodiment of storytelling. Featherine Manga.png|Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) writing a battle scene, ... Feattherine 1.jpg|... her human identity, ... Feattherine 2.jpg|... her witch form, ... Featherine 4.jpg|... and her philosophy. Ghost Writers Yooka-Laylee.png|Ghost Writers (Yooka-Laylee) were the ones who wrote the Grand Tomes and the worlds within them. Videos File:Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Chiru - Featherine vs Lamdadelta|Action starts at 14.20]] Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Summoning Category:Life Creation Category:Crossover Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omniverse powers